<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rope by SoloArcana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642635">Rope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloArcana/pseuds/SoloArcana'>SoloArcana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Overdramatic Dean Winchester, Red Rope Licorice, pb100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:02:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloArcana/pseuds/SoloArcana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Cas! Cas, I’m not going to make it. This is the end. I always loved you-”</p>
<p>Cas glances up from his book and rolls his eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ProfoundBond Drabble Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah ha ha ha ha!! I've never done a drabble, but this one just jumped out at me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He thought he knew suffering. He thought he knew pain. As a kid, he’d spent a memorable afternoon sacked out on the sofa, groaning and praying for death after drinking an entire gallon of poorly-made chocolate milk. <i>Hey, what 8 year old knows that there’s a difference between Hershey’s Syrup and Hershey’s Powder?</i> </p>
<p>This, though, was an entirely new level of pain. </p>
<p>“Cas! Cas, I’m not going to make it. This is the end. I always loved you-”</p>
<p>Cas glances up from his book and rolls his eyes. </p>
<p>“Dean, I told you not to eat the entire tub of red rope licorice in one sitting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For the record, my husband is the inspiration behind the "poorly made chocolate milk" pain. As a kid, he went through an entire gallon of milk trying to make chocolate milk. He says that's a special kind of wishing for death.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>